


Make Me Yours

by PastelRaccoon



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I wanted to write more Small Dom Matsuri so here we are, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, whoops...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: Harumi invited Matsuri over again to spend some quality time with her girlfriend. Little did she know that Matsuri had something interesting in mind.
Relationships: Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Nova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaZeroZero) for the beta uwu  
> This ended up being longer [And taking longer to finish] than I anticipated ;;;
> 
> _[A tie-in to[Pay Attention to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318015) but you don't need to have read that to enjoy this!]_

Harumi’s morning started out the same as any other. She got up relatively early, did her usual routine of brushing her teeth and hair, then went to get dressed for the day. She stood in front of her closet and stared hard at the clothing hanging in front of her. Tapping her chin with a hum, she settled on a plain white button-up shirt and a black skirt.

She wondered if Matsuri was available as she finished buttoning the shirt. Maybe they could go on a date. They hadn’t done anything special for a while because Matsuri could never decide on what they could do or where they could go. She heaved a sigh then flopped back onto her bed after tugging on the skirt.

Harumi reached over to her side table to retrieve her cell. Thumbing it open, she scrolled through her texts until she landed on Matsuri’s name. The last few messages were of her usual attempts at trying to get a rise out of the brunette and her borderline vulgar attempt at flirting. Yet she couldn’t help but laugh at some of them. That’s why she loved the troublemaker, even if she did get under her skin. Harumi let out a soft chuckle then typed out her message.

_8:15 AM_  
_Harumi: Eyyy, you awake yet? Wanna do somethin’ today?_

Surprisingly, Harumi got a fairly quick response for once. Matsuri normally would either be asleep still or was just about to head to bed around this time. It always ended up being a throw of the dice with her. She gave a few stunned blinks at the screen, shook her head, then looked over the message.

_8:17 AM_  
_Matsuri: Hell yeah! I actually had a surprise for you! I wanted to wait, but I think today would be as good a time as any_

_8:18 AM_  
_Harumi: Ooo, a surprise? Can I get a hint?_

_8:19 AM:_  
_Matsuri: Hell no. That’s no fun babe ;P_

_8:19 AM_  
_Harumi: Mean… Fine, have it your way._

_8:20 AM_  
_Matsuri: Good, glad you see it my way! ‘Round noon good for you?_

Harumi hummed and finished up her reply to give the “okay” for noon. Mitsuko and her grandmother were still away, so she figured it wouldn’t hurt to have Matsuri over again. Although, she could feel her face heat up slightly when she remembered what happened the last time she was over… And just how _good_ it felt.

 _‘No, it couldn’t be for something like before... Could it?’_ She chewed on the corner of her lip when she slipped her phone into her skirt’s pocket. She shook her head again to clear the intrusive thoughts. _‘Well, no use dwelling on something I don’t know about…’_

* * *

It was slightly past noon when Harumi finally heard the doorbell resonate through her empty house. She snapped to attention when the sound filled the room. She had been lounging around her living room, lazily flicking through channels on the television to kill time as she waited. A relieved sigh made her shoulders sag. Boredom had crept up on her and she was relieved to finally have someone else around.

With a grunt, she sat up after turning off the TV then made her way over to the front door. Of course, on the other side of it was Matsuri when she pulled it open. She was standing there with her hands hidden behind her back and a grin befitting a devil plastered on her face. Something about that smile made Harumi’s heart jerk from nerves inside her chest. Matsuri slid past the door-frame to enter her home and easily closed the distance between them. She stood on her toes to affectionately peck her cheek.

“Hey, hope I didn’t keep you waiting long?”

“Nah, not at all. I was getting bored though. So I’m glad you didn’t keep me waiting. For once.” Harumi snickers with a content smile.

“Well, you won’t be bored for long.” Matsuri practically purred. The sudden shift in her tone made the hairs on the back of Harumi’s neck stand on end. From anticipation or worry, she wasn’t too sure. “I do have your surprise right here.”

Matsuri pulled her hands from behind her back to shake a standard grocery store shopping bag in her face. The contents inside rustled and Harumi thought she heard something metallic clink together. She raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

“So, what is it?”

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s a surprise? I gotta get it ready, so why don’t you wait in your room for me?” Matsuri leaned in towards her with a toothy smirk that sent a pleasant chill down Harumi’s spine. She swallowed slightly then nodded in agreement.

“Y-Yeah, sure. I can do that.”

“Great! I shouldn’t be long.” She snickered and shooed Harumi off towards her room. “Just sit tight.”

Matsuri started to gently push her towards her bedroom door and she had no choice but to move. She tripped a bit when she was shoved into the room. She wasn’t even given the chance to fire back a “what the hell?” at her overly eager girlfriend before the door practically slammed shut. Harumi pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh when she shuffled over to her bed. She dropped herself onto the edge of it to wait and pulled out her phone.

Harumi sat in relative silence waiting for Matsuri to return. To an extent, she was curious as to what sort of surprise she brought over that required her to leave the room. She shrugged that thought aside and went to browsing through her social media. Yuzu had posted another selfie with an arm draped around Mei’s shoulders. Mei didn’t exactly look thrilled, as usual, but there was a light behind her eyes that showed she was actually happy. A laugh started up in the back of her throat before it was interrupted.

“Harumin...” Matsuri’s voice took on a sing-song lilt just outside her bedroom door. She could practically hear the smirk in her tone. “Close your eyes. I hope you’re ready for your surprise ‘cause I’m coming in.”

Harumi rolled her eyes when she heard a snicker through the door. Despite that, she obeyed, closing her eyes and folding her legs underneath her. She waited patiently as she heard the door open and close. She could hear Matsuri moving through the room with slow, deliberate steps.

“Okay, you can open ‘em now,” Matsuri hummed.

Harumi opened her eyes and she immediately locked onto Matsuri’s face. A giant, mischievous smirk was plastered across her face. Confusion lit up in Harumi’s eyes until she saw her hands planted firmly on her hips. That was when she noticed something she wasn’t expecting.

Her shorts were barely around her hips because the button and zipper were undone. Though that wasn’t the surprising part. Underneath was a leather harness that was wrapped around her hips and strapped to her upper thighs. A bright pink rod jutted out proudly from a shining steel ring.

Harumi’s face instantly went crimson at the sight. She brought her hands up to her face in an attempt to hide the blazing blush. Her fingers pressed hard against her eyes, but the image had already been burned behind her eyelids.

“Matsuri! What- How- _Why?”_ Harumi stammered and her voice came out muffled behind her palms. She didn’t need to see Matsuri to know she was wearing a shit eating grin.

“It’s a strap on. I bought it online.” Matsuri started to answer the cut off questions one after the other, but she suddenly paused after the second. Harumi heard her move closer until her wrists were grabbed and tugged away from her cheeks. Matsuri had bent down to get directly into her face. With a hum, she finished answering in a shockingly low, borderline sultry voice that she knew Harumi was weak to. “And to use with you, of course. Why else?”

Harumi would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a bit curious about the device strapped to her body. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth between the toy and Matsuri’s deep blue stare. She swallowed hard against the growing dry patch at the back of her throat before slipping her arms around Matsuri’s neck. She pulled her down closer to her face then mumbled quietly into what little space was left between them.

“Fine… We can try it.” Harumi bit her lip before adding on, “But if I tell you to stop and I don’t like it, that’s it. We don’t bring it up again. Deal?”

“Deal.” Matsuri couldn’t stop the groan that slipped free even if she tried. Her hands quickly found their way to Harumi’s waist to pull her that last bit closer and into an eager kiss.

A tremble shook Harumi’s body once she parted her lips and Matsuri began to explore every inch of her mouth. She slipped her fingers into her hair to draw her in deeper with a low, smothered moan. Matsuri pulled on her shirt before sliding her hands to her stomach. One by one, she deftly started to undo the line of buttons.

Matsuri gulped for air when she finally broke the intense kiss. She brushed her fingertips along Harumi’s collarbone to push the shirt from her shoulders but not completely remove it. Delighted groans came from her when her eyes fell onto the remnants of the deep purple hickey she left on her from last time. That blemish made the fire in her stomach flare up until she felt coated in heat. All she wanted to do was leave more marks on her body.

She leaned down to press her lips against Harumi’s collarbone, just below where the first mark she created, then sank her teeth in to make another. Shudders and a sudden hiss answered her bite. Matsuri gave the fresh hickey a quick smooch then trailed kiss after kiss down to the top of her chest.

Matsuri impatiently slipped her hands under her bra and pushed the undergarment up to reveal her reward. She cupped each breast in her hands then gladly buried her face between them. Her thumbs brushed along Harumi’s hardened nipples, drawing out a deep, quiet moan that made her chest buzz against Matsuri’s cheeks. She felt Harumi’s fingers knot in her hair as she gave them a solid tug, making the sound pick up in volume. Then, she smirked up at her from her boobs.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” She crooned. Her fingers sank into the soft mounds to give them a hard grope before she pulled her face free to greedily steal another kiss.

A second moan poured from Harumi’s mouth. Once Matsuri felt at least a bit satisfied, she withdrew one of her hands to sink it into the other’s brunette tresses. She tangled her fingers into the silky strands, brushed against her tongue one final time, then leaned back again. Shining strings of saliva connected them until Harumi chased after her lips, craving far more than that brief contact. Her mind had been dropped into a pleasurable fog that she wasn’t sure she wanted to leave.

“Why not put that mouth to good use?” Matsuri cooed while running her fingers through her long brown locks. She gave Harumi a gentle nudge in an attempt to guide her to the floor.

Eventually, Matsuri managed to coax her onto her knees in front of her. Harumi swallowed before looking up at her then back at the colorful phallus that was presented to her. She couldn’t deny the strange heat that was starting to press down against her from the rather submissive position she found herself in.

Her heart started to thud hard in her chest when she finally gathered enough courage to take the base of it in her fingers. Her breaths came out heavy and thick before she leaned in to brush her tongue against the tip of the toy.

She could feel Matsuri’s absolutely hungry stare boring holes into the top of her head. She felt her fingers slide through her hair as if she were stroking a beloved pet. Then, a sudden, sharp pain lit up along her scalp as Matsuri took a loose fistful of hair to pull her closer to her hips.

Harumi let out a low hiss, taken off guard by the light sting, and the sudden movement forward made the length of the dildo slide across her face. One of her eyes closed on reflex when it slid past. Blood rushed to her cheeks to stain them a bright red. She swallowed against the knot growing in her throat before forcing herself to look up towards Matsuri.

“Shit, Harumi…” Matsuri groaned through slightly clenched teeth. From where Harumi was kneeling, she could easily see the other’s chest rising and falling from her excited panting. Her fingers tightened just a bit more in Harumi’s hair before going back to the loving pets. “I don’t think you understand how fucking hot you look right now.”

Harumi’s chest puffed up slightly from a strange sense of pride. That tiny boost to her confidence made some of her hesitation and embarrassment melt away. She kept her gaze locked onto Matsuri’s as her tongue poked back out to run along the entire length of the underside of the toy. It didn’t seem to taste like anything, but the silicone almost felt rubbery along the flat of her tongue.

A second groan came from Matsuri, her eyes becoming heavy lidded, and another tug to Harumi’s hair followed the sound. Despite her improved nerves, Harumi hesitated at the end of the pink length. She tightly wrapped a hand back around its base then, with a deep breath to steel herself, took the tip into her mouth. She gulped to give herself another second to prepare before taking in more.

The back of her throat closed up on reflex, having been taken off guard by the foreign intrusion, and she coughed around the silicone. Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Slowly, she began to bob her head up and down the length of the rod in an attempt to adjust. Her cheeks still burned with a blush despite her newfound confidence. Harumi’s eyes drifted closed to take in the newly discovered sensations.

Every movement from Harumi’s mouth bumped and pressed the base of the fake dick against Matsuri’s clit. The consistent and repetitive pressure made her knees shake. Pleasure started to crackle along her skin and she took in the tantalizing sight of Harumi on her knees while taking her cock into her mouth. It made a depraved, lust filled sound bubble up from Matsuri’s chest. She couldn’t help herself as she suddenly took two fistfuls of her brunette hair and pulled her forward to push it further into her mouth.

Harumi choked, eyes flying open, and she looked up towards Matsuri with a bleary gaze. Tears pricked at her eyes again and she could feel one of them roll down her cheek. Her hands reflexively shot up to grab Matsuri’s thighs. She dug her nails into the soft skin to both brace herself and warn the other of her discomfort. She heard Matsuri let out a hiss, but she held her down for a second longer before pulling her mouth off of the dildo.

Harumi let out a loud gasp that was chased by a few coughs while she gathered her bearings. The lack of oxygen made her vision briefly swim before it snapped back into focus from Matsuri’s loving touch to her cheek. The back of her fingers wiped away the single tear that escaped. She still had a wicked smirk on her lips, yet Harumi still appreciated what she said next.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You okay?” Matsuri asked. She carefully helped pull Harumi back to her feet and sat her back onto the edge of the bed. If she was going to be honest, the back of her throat felt sore, but she nodded with her own slight smile. Another hum came from Matsuri and she leaned down to push her face in the crook of Harumi’s neck. After planting a few kisses there, she continued, “That’s good. Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Her hands pressed back against her exposed stomach to drag along the top of her skirt’s waistband. That benign touch sent jolts of electricity through Harumi’s nerves and caused fire to travel along her skin. Her heart pounded in her chest when she held her breath from anticipation.

Matsuri finally found the zipper to Harumi’s skirt then unzipped it without a second thought. The air between them grew thick with anticipation when she hooked her thumbs into the waistband and slid the skirt off her legs. Matsuri tossed it aside and onto the floor. She honestly didn’t care where it landed. Her attention was fully taken up by Harumi and how to fill her to the brim with ecstasy.

Without so much as a warning, she slipped her hand between the other’s legs and pressed the heel of her palm to the front of her panties. Harumi enjoyed the delicious pressure against her core. She grabbed hold of the edge of the mattress to keep herself grounded and to fight the urge to immediately rock into Matsuri’s hand.

It soon became a fruitless effort however when Matsuri shifted her position to run her thumb along her clit through the cloth of her underwear. Harumi’s head tipped back and her teeth bit into her lip when she let out a wanting groan. Her willpower broke down once she finally rolled her hips into the teasing strokes.

“Matsuri…” Harumi ended up whining her name. Her hips still frantically rocked against her fingers, completely ignoring the fact that she soaked through her panties at that point, as she wound her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. She pulled the other close and leaned in to whisper into her ear. _“Please._ I can’t take it anymore.”

Matsuri practically growled from her shameless pleading and she didn’t wait for her to ask again. Her hand finally creeped past the elastic band and the borderline snarl melted away into an excited moan when she discovered just how slick Harumi was. An unbelievable amount of heat surrounded her fingers when she drew lazy shapes directly to her clit. Harumi’s body trembled and a shaky gasp made her shoulders tense.

It didn’t last long however when Matsuri withdrew her hand to impatiently and unceremoniously tug off the undergarment. She dropped it to the floor before kneeling down herself. She laid her hands on the inside of Harumi’s thighs, pressed her thumbs into the soft flesh, then spread them a bit wider. Her chest heaved with excitement when she finally dove in for the kill.

Her tongue leisurely slid up the full length of her slit. Her eyes fluttered closed to savor both the tastes presented to her and to take in the passionate calls that erupted from Harumi. Matsuri could already feel her muscles twitching and wanting more. A self-satisfied chuckle shook her shoulders when she traced around the sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue.

Harumi leaned back on her hands to brace herself from the bursts of intense pleasure. Her thighs squeezed together, trapping Matsuri’s head between them and drawing her closer. Heavy, scorching pants fell from her lips and filled the silence of the room. Just as she felt her thighs begin to tense and tremble, ready to drop into her release, Matsuri pulled her mouth away from her sex. Pleading eyes and unhappy whimpers were the only things Harumi managed to fire down at Matsuri. The smaller one of the two only snickered and got back to her feet.

“I’m not gonna let you get off just like that. I’m wearing this for a reason.” Matsuri’s signature smirk reappeared with a vengeance while she took the base of the toy in her hand to give it a squeeze. After gesturing to said device, she finally hooked her thumbs into her shorts to toss them into a forgotten corner of the bedroom. Another moment passed and her shirt joined the rest of the clothing scattered haphazardly across the floor. Now standing in only her bra and the strap-on, Matsuri lightly grasped Harumi’s chin and tilted her head to lock onto her eyes.

“Now, be a good girl for me and turn around.”

Something about the way she said that made Harumi’s stomach jolt with excitement. She carefully shifted her weight until she turned around onto the bed and knelt down on its surface facing away from Matsuri. The other’s hands ran up her back beneath her shirt then pushed her forward until she was on her forearms and knees.

The mattress dipped and creaked when Matsuri crawled up behind her. She took her place between her legs while her hands caressed her upper thighs and along her rear. It didn’t take long for her to feel the silicone of Matsuri’s dick stroke along the outside of her folds. That simple, smooth action made her body shake and tense. In an attempt to keep herself grounded, she grabbed one of the pillows by the headboard of her bed and placed her head onto the cushion, propping it up with her arms underneath it.

“Okay, ready?” Matsuri barely gave her enough time to nod before she pressed the wide head of the toy to her entrance. It slipped in with a small pop and a surprised squeak came from the brunette.

Harumi’s back arched down towards the bed as the toy inched its way inside. Every centimeter pushed and pulled at her walls that eagerly clenched around its entire length. Once Matsuri fully hilted herself into Harumi, she ran a soothing hand up along her spine underneath her unbuttoned shirt.

“You did great babe.” Her voice came out low and breathy. The way she sounded sent an excited shiver down Harumi’s back that she knew Matsuri would notice. “How does it feel?”

Harumi’s thoughts swirled around her brain in a pleasant fog. It took her a moment to process the question that had been presented to her. She felt full and she could only describe it as wonderful. From the pressure of clenching around the somewhat solid dildo to the way Matsuri’s weight pressed against her hips. It all worked together to make pleasure light up every single nerve beneath her skin. Harumi shifted her position to press back against the other just a bit more and it made an indecent groan bubble up from her chest when she forced it in a little more.

“You feel amazing, Matsuri.” Harumi half moaned out. The pillow that she had half buried her face into stifled the sound of her voice. She wrapped her arms around it to hide more of her flushed cheeks.

Harumi’s words got Matsuri cursing under her breath. The hand she had against her back slid back down her body. She savored every curve her fingers traced along until it came to a stop at her ass. A smirk pulled up the corners of her mouth before she drew back her hand and gave it a sharp smack.

Harumi cried out from the sudden sting, but she reflexively squeezed harder around the strap on. Matsuri’s smirk widened when she repeated the action several times. Each spank made Harumi respond with pleasure filled calls into the pillow she was now fully buried into. Once her rear turned sufficiently red, she gently rubbed the spot with her palm to soothe it. She leaned forward to press herself flush against Harumi’s back and rested her chin between her shoulder blades.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Matsuri asked her in a rough whisper.

Her hands slid forward until she was able to firmly grip Harumi’s hips. Harumi only replied with a soft whimper into the pillow and sheets. A chuckle shook Matsuri’s shoulders while her thumbs rubbed small circles against her pelvis. Slowly, she sat back up, took one more moment to admire her girlfriend on all fours in front of her, then pulled her own hips back.

Harumi’s breath hitched when the length of the toy dragged along her insides. It felt agonizingly unhurried and her body tensed with suspense when Matsuri suddenly stopped her sluggish movement.

“Ready? ‘Cause once you say yes, I’m not gonna be able to hold back much.”

Harumi took a breath through her nose to steady herself then gave a determined nod. Anticipation began to mount deep in her stomach when Matsuri’s hands gripped her hips even tighter. Her nails dug in slightly before she pushed forward with a grunt, burying the device into her once again in a single motion.

A keening cry came from Harumi when Matsuri started to pump into her at a slow, comfortable pace. Her toes curled from delight filled sparks that danced along her skin. Every leisurely drag along her inner walls made shudders roll up her back to the top of her head. The newfound sensations felt both strange and completely welcomed. After one particularly sluggish pull back to the point Matsuri almost slipped out, she made sure to push back in just as steadily. With each inch that she slid back into Harumi, the moan that rolled off the brunette’s tongue increased in volume. Matsuri shivered from her call, dug her nails in deeper, then drew back only to immediately slam back forward.

Harumi’s head snapped up from the pillow with an abrupt yelp. Her eyes were wide open, teeth clenched, and a small line of drool shined from the corner of her mouth down her chin. She tightly gripped the sheets to steady herself from the sudden roughness. The sound skin hitting skin had nearly been drowned out by her high-pitched whines. Harumi rocked back into the intense thrusts to draw her in as deep as possible. 

The strap on hit her in places that she didn’t know existed. Fuzziness filled her head to the point she couldn’t think straight. All she cared about was the feeling of Matsuri inside her, her fingers digging into her hips, and the constant smacking against her rear end. That’s all she was able to comprehend as the fuzz completely engulfed her thoughts.

However, one thing did manage to punch its way through her bliss filled state. She noticed one of Matsuri’s hands drifted inward to ghost along the inside of her leg. Harumi throbbed hard around the shaft of the dildo from the expectation of her touch nearing her center. She bit down hard enough on her lower lip that the slight tang of copper lit up on the tip of her tongue. It was agonizing, waiting for her fingertips to finally press to her clit. But her touch never came.

Instead, Matsuri withdrew her hand, trailed it up the middle of Harumi’s back, then pushed her upper body down into the mattress with a surprising amount of force behind it. Her face had been shoved back into the pillow in the process, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. Something about that extra bit of aggression sent a new wave of heat over her body. Without easing up her pace at first, Matsuri kept Harumi pinned down to the bed with a hand holding onto her shoulder like it was an anchor.

“Go on. Touch yourself,” Matsuri’s voice came out in a raspy whisper. Her thrusts had slowed to an agonizing pace when she spoke in an attempt to rile her up even further.

A needy whimper came from Harumi before she easily caved. At this point, she craved her release and she was going to let Matsuri give it to her. One of her hands snaked down along her body and found its way between her shaking legs. She let out a heavy pant that was followed by a relieved sigh when her fingers brushed against her arousal.

She couldn’t believe how slick she felt and the thought of how it was caused by Matsuri made her sigh melt away into a low mewl. Harumi’s free hand grabbed a fistful of sheets by her head as she rocked against her fingers and into Matsuri’s increasingly forceful pounding. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets and a muffled, bliss filled groan rumbled deep in her chest.

Harumi’s fingers worked at the small bundle of nerves and the tips of them brushed against the silicone cock pumping into her at a fervent pace that matched her own needy movements. She trembled from the mental image that disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Pushing, pulling, pressure building, and the smell of sweat. Those were the only things Harumi knew until the valve was released.

A shameless, intense, and downright deafening moan erupted from Harumi’s throat when her walls clenched and twitched from her abrupt orgasm. This only spurred Matsuri on; she rammed into her with renewed vigor and the hand on her back moved down to her ass. Bright red lines were left in its wake from her nails. She held onto the plush muscle, her other hand joining soon after to grasp the other cheek, then plowed into her several more times before roughly hilting herself. She let out a noise that sounded like a mixture between a grunt and a relieved sigh.

Harumi collapsed onto the bed first with Matsuri following shortly after and onto Harumi’s back. She could feel Matsuri’s chest pressing into her each time she let out a heated pant. They both felt sticky from the sweat that clung to their skin, but they each ignored it. An overstimulated hiss came from her when Matsuri sat up and the strap on shifted inside.

She was still in a rather dream-like state before a shiver interrupted it once the device freed itself from her entrance. She felt strangely empty, but the satisfaction still easily lingered and draped over her like a blanket. Harumi barely registered the sound of buckles being undone nearby and the soft thud of something hitting the floor.

A moment passed before she saw Matsuri carefully crawl onto the bed in front of her. Her expression was surprisingly serious for her when she reached up to tuck some of Harumi’s disheveled hair behind her ear.

“You did great, babe. Do you need anything?” Her tone matched her unusually intense demeanor, but the concern was completely genuine. Harumi’s heart swelled at the loving gesture presented to her. Instead of giving her a reply, she wrapped her arms around Matsuri’s waist then curled up against her chest. She hummed, tucked her head underneath her chin to rest it on her chest, and closed her eyes to settle into the warm embrace.

“Could you just hold me for a little while?”

Matsuri gave her a gentle smile then slipped her arms around Harumi’s shoulders. She pulled her even closer to her chest then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem... Time for another joke only two or three people will get.  
>  ~~ _Strap begets strap..._~~  
>  That is all uwu


End file.
